


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by zialll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Zayn, Bullying, M/M, Smut, niall tops, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialll/pseuds/zialll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has always had feelings for Niall. And not just normal feelings, but feelings that make your body tingle and your heart swell. Feelings that make you love a person so much that you'd do anything for them, even sell your soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

First chapter, enjoy my shitty work ;)

 

Zayn has always had a thing for Niall: the adorable Irish boy who he can't seem to get out of his head no matter how hard he tries. Thoughts of Niall are always invading his head, even at the weirdest of times.

He's not sure when he began thinking of him like this.When he began having feelings for the blond boy.

And not just normal feelings, but feelings that make your body tingle and your heart swell. Feelings that make you love a person so much that you'd do anything for them, even sell your soul. This is the way Zayn is feeling towards Niall, and it scares him. Scares him to the point where he keeps far away from the boy he loves.

Sometimes he wishes he never even met him. Oh how life would be different right now, he always says. But immediately he corrects himself because he can't even imagine a life without Niall. He helped him when things were rough, and Zayn can't thank him enough - but of course only in his head since he doesn't have the courage to talk to him in real.

While lounging on the couch in front of the flickering t.v screen, Zayn goes back to the day he first met Niall. The day his life changed forever. Kind of cheesy but it's true. He can vividly remember the setting, the people, and mostly Niall, his savior.

*** 

It was after school, the bell had rung and Zayn eagerly headed towards the door. There were only two reasons for his eagerness. One, he couldn't wait to go home and read the latest edition of his Superhero Squad comic book which must have come in today.And two, it wasn't safe for him here, not with Dylan lurking around.

He swiftly went down the ramp of his Econ class, accidentally bumping into a few students and muttering apologies. Scurrying through the packed halls, Zayn tripped over an unseen, but purposefully laid out leg. He was very close to face planting on the hard cement but luckily the bodies in the hall unknowingly stopped him from getting too hurt.

His palms were scratched and bleeding, the fabric covering his knees now had a giant hole. Zayn grunted, picking his head up to face the mess he was now in. Items from his book bag were sprawled on the floor, wrinkled and dirty.

A pair of long, and sadly familiar legs came into view. Laughter overflowed from the guys mouth. The guy who was Dylan.

Zayn feared the worst. This confrontation was exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

Dylan bent his knees and leveled his face with Zayn's, "Leaving so soon?" He had a dangerous glint in his eyes. Zayn knew this wasn't going to end quickly, it usually never did. He also wondered why no one ever helped him, but then realized that they all feared Dylan just the same.

Zayn peered around, a crowd had begun to collect. Some looked on with menace, while others with pity. He was about to pick himself off the floor but Dylan beat him to it. Pulling him up by his shirts collar, Dylan held him at a distance and laughed again. "Look at you, you're so pathetic," he spit.

Zayn's emotions began changing, from one of fear to that of annoyance. He had the sudden courage to say something back, anything. "Leave me alone," he managed to get through his scratchy voice.

Dylan's laughter abruptly stopped, "What did you say kid?"

Zayn turned his head away, regretting his brave sentence. But it was too late now.

"C'mon, repeat it. Don't be such a sissy," he smirked.

There was nothing to loose, Zayn thought. Mustering up his last bit of courage, he repeated the sentence sharply, venom clear in his voice. "Leave me alone."

They stayed like that, staring at each other for quite some time. The silence was almost as terrible as the fighting, but it didn't last long. Dylan's powerful fist connected with Zayn's jaw. The impact of the blow threw Zayn back onto the floor. A bruise had already formed, growing as the seconds ticked by.

"Not so brave now are we Malik," Dylan said as he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. "Get up and fight me," he growled.

Again, Zayn was yanked back up. He had about a second to breathe before another punch was thrown, this time hurling him towards the wall. The next body part targeted was his stomach. Kick thrown after kick made his mind fuzzy, but Dylan wouldn't take any of that.

"Get the fuck up!" He yelled. Zayn wondered how he was supposed to get up when he had no energy left in him. He laid on the floor, bloody and bruised, awaiting the next blow. "I'll show you, you little faggot."

Zayn closed his eyes and counted the seconds, anything to take his mind off the inevitable pain. One, two, three, he counted. Four, five, six. Seven, eight-

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" An angry voice shook the hall. 

Zayn dared open his eyes, and what he saw surprised him. If the situation hadn't been this critical, he would have probably laughed. A boy, half the size of Dylan, held his fist captured in a small hand. Okay, maybe Zayn was being a bit misjudging. The boy looked around his age, but maybe a few years younger. His face was tomato red and the fact that he had a pale complexion wasn't helping in the least bit.

"I'm warning you kid, back off or you're in for it as well," Dylan meant every word he said but the peculiar kid had yet to let go of his fist.

"Prove it," blonde boldly replied. Dylan yanked his hand out of the other boys and threw a quick punch. Well, he tried to throw one but blonde was too quick for him. He ducked and quickly grabbed Dylan's leg, throwing him to the floor like he had done to Zayn.

Zayn watched in awe as blonde rolled Dylan over and pinned his arms back, limiting his mobility. "Quick, someone call security," he yelled. No one moved, in fact they stood more still than ever. Everyone's mouth hung open in disbelief, even Zayn's himself. No one had ever stood up to Dylan, not even the teachers.

But today, this boy who came out of absolutely no where did. He took a stand and helped Zayn who was very speechless and in pain. "Do I have to do everything myself!" Blonde said in disbelief.

"Let go of me," Dylan struggled.

"You shut up," he effortlessly replied.

Just then a security guard approached the widespread circle, "What's going on here!" He yelled while calling for backup in his walkie talkie. Behind him came Nick. Fear was etched into every fiber of his face, probably regretting calling security because of who he'd most likely have to face. Zayn made a mental note to thank him later for his bravery.

He didn't really know Nick, they'd talked before and usually exchanged hellos in the hallways, but they weren't close friends. Now that Zayn thought about it, he didn't have any close friends. It didn't sadden him though, he enjoyed his quiet time.

Zayn's limp body was suddenly being lifted onto a gearny by another security guard. The shifting of his body shot pain through his muscles. He ached everywhere and longed to be unconscious. He tilted his head slightly and saw a few other security guards taking Dylan towards a fast approaching cop car.Everything was happening so quick, he couldn't keep up.

Just then the small blond boy came to Zayn's side, but not before barking orders to the guards, telling them to get Zayn to the hospital quick.

Small, but with a sharp tongue Zayn chuckled to himself.

"You okay," blonde asked.

How could he be okay when he was broken, physically and emotionally Zayn thought, but didn't express this out loud. Instead, he settled for a quick but painful nod.

"Don't move too much," blonde chastised. "We'll get you to help quick."

Was it just him or did the small boys voice seem to be fading. It continued until he couldn't hear a thing, only faintly being able to see lips move as they formed over coherent words. Then slowly his vision began doing the same.

Finally, Zayn thought smugly as darkness took over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that, it's just a really short starter chapter and I do have plans for more but lets see how long those take to formulate onto a page. :) thanks for reading ily


End file.
